Amor es Amor
by StardustTomb
Summary: Porque sin importar cómo o por qué, el amor era simplemente amor. [SasuNaru, Twoshot]
1. Capítulo I

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**Amor es Amor**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

°º¤ **Si Sasuke fuese mujer...**

 **A** quella mañana de un martes las cosas estaban yendo bien para Sakura Haruno. El día anterior había regresado de una misión que había parecido ser tediosamente larga. Así que después de una larga noche de buen sueño y de una ducha justo después de levantarse, se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que Naruto Uzumaki había venido a darle la bienvenida después de dos largos meses de ausencia. Como "regalo", la invitó a comer al Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura en cualquier otro momento hubiese rechazado la invitación, pero en esta ocasión la aceptó encantada, ya que incluso hasta el ramen de Konoha había extrañado. Y estaba por demás decirlo, pero también había extrañado a su amigo. Lo cierto era que Naruto había cambiado notoriamente con los años y se había convertido en un chico interesante de mirar. Si Sakura hubiese tenido forma de saber eso, no lo habría tratado tan duramente como lo hizo cuando eran niños. Era seguro que si hubiese sido más amable, las cosas ahora serían bastante diferentes entre ellos.

Así que allí se encontraba, disfrutando de un delicioso plato de ramen mientras le contaba a Naruto acerca de su misión. Los dos estaban riendo amenamente y luego de que el chico le hiciera una broma, Sakura le dio un suave codazo, lo que acarreó otra ola de risas entre ellos.

Sin embargo, ese tan grato momento fue rotó cuando escucharon un golpe a su lado, haciendo que ambos volteasen hacia la derecha, observando una katana perfectamente guardada en su funda sobre la barra de madera donde los clientes comían, siendo lo más lógico que esa era la causante del ruido que habían escuchado y era obvio que la katana no se había colocado allí sola, pues sosteniéndola se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el tercer integrante del equipo ninja al que Sakura y Naruto pertenecían: Sasuke Uchiha.

– ¡Sasuke-chan! –aclamó alegremente Naruto– ¿Sabías que estábamos aquí?

Sasuke se tomó unos momentos antes de contestar, sentándose en la silla al lado de Naruto, con su mano aun sosteniendo la espada que no había movido de la mesa.

– Un pájaro me lo dijo.

Naruto sonrió ante eso, como si escuchara un chiste, Sakura por otro lado sabía que Sasuke no estaba mintiendo, pues lo más seguro era que de verdad un pájaro -un halcón, más específicamente- hubiese ido con Sasuke informándole del paradero de Naruto y el suyo. No por nada Uchiha invocaba halcones.

– Fui a darle la bienvenida a Sakura ¿No es genial que ya haya regresado?

– Hmn.

– ¿Quieres que te invite un ramen a ti también?

– Me da lo mismo.

Eso para Naruto era una respuesta afirmativa. Y así, mientras él llamaba al dueño, Sakura se permitió darle una mirada a Sasuke, sonriéndole de la manera más amable que tenía... obviamente lo que obtuvo en respuesta fue una mirada desinteresada por parte de la otra chica.

Desde que la conocía, Sasuke siempre había sido reservada, fría con su trato a las personas y bastante soberbia. De niñas Sasuke había sido linda, pero al crecer se había transformado en toda una belleza y aunque Sakura odiaba hasta el infinito admitirlo, Sasuke era tremendamente hermosa comparada con ella. Su largo cabello era brillante, su piel tenía una blancura envidiable y hasta sus pestañas eran bastante largas, enmarcando a la perfección sus ojos negros. Eso, sin mencionar las proporciones de su figura, de la cual Haruno no quería ponerse a hondar demasiado, porque entonces sentiría los celos que siempre la atacaban cuando se comparaba con ella. Y aunque no eran las mejores amigas, siempre habían conseguido ponerse de acuerdo para hacer equipo. Sakura incluso creyó que las dos finalmente habían llegado a muy buenos términos amistosos, pero eso había sido antes de que, contra todo lo que siquiera hubiese podido imaginarse, Sasuke y Naruto se habían vuelto novios. Es que, francamente... ¿Novios? ¿Ellos? ¿De verdad?

Sí, era cierto que desde niños llevaban una relación algo extraña... porque por alguna razón Naruto siempre andaba por allí gritando que Sasuke era su rival y que no iba a dejarse derrotar por una chica y Sasuke... bueno, Sasuke se comportaba austera, se burlaba de él y la mayor parte del tiempo prefería ignorarlo. Así que era comprensible el gran, _graaan_ asombro que sintió Sakura cuando había sido la misma Uchiha la que un día, hacía exactamente un año, le advirtió que no deseaba volver a verla golpeando a Naruto -porque sí, Haruno tenía la pequeña costumbre infantil de seguir golpeándolo por la más mínima tontería-, ya que la única que podía hacer tal cosa a _su_ novio era la misma Sasuke.

Sakura casi no durmió la noche de ese día, porque seguía en estado de estupefacción. Y desde entonces, Sasuke era la única chica a la cual Naruto agregaba el sufijo de "chan" en su nombre.

Ahora bien, eso los llevaba a la situación actual, en la que Sakura no se sentía del todo cómoda cuando estaban los tres juntos. Todo porque pudiese ser que estuviera un poco arrepentida de que cuando eran niños y Naruto decía estar enamorado de ella, Sakura simplemente lo despreció. Porque tal vez ahora la idea de tenerlo de novio no era tan mala. Y sabía que Sasuke seguramente sospechaba algo semejante, porque cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, parecía restregarle en la cara que Naruto era _suyo_. El simple hecho de que estuviera allí en ese momento -obviamente, por haber estado vigilando a Uzumaki- era más que prueba suficiente.

Aunque pudiese desear que su situación con Naruto ahora fuese diferente, aun así Sakura no estaba rematadamente loca como para intentar algo del estilo: "Voy a robarte a tu novio", porque nadie en su sano juicio desearía tener a Sasuke Uchiha como enemiga. A Sakura le gustaba seguir viva y entera, gracias.

– Si ya terminaste, dobe, vamos a casa. Aun necesito que me ayudes a arreglar los pergaminos de mi biblioteca.

– Neh, pero eso es tan aburrido, Sasuke-chan... mejor pídeselo a Ten-Ten, a ella le gustan esas cosas, dattebayo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, tomó su espada y se puso de pie casi ceremoniosamente.

– Si me ayudas, mañana iremos a donde tú quieras.

Eso fue suficiente como para que Naruto se pusiera de pie velozmente, con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blanquecinos dientes.

– Lo siento, Sakura, tenemos que irnos ya ¡Pero me dio mucho gusto verte!

Sakura simplemente atinó a sonreír, poniéndose de pie casi con timidez.

– Gracias por la comida, Naruto. Y a mí también me dio gusto verlos, chicos.

– Hmn –fue la mejor respuesta que obtuvo de Uchiha–.

– Entonces nos veremos después y tal vez vayamos a comer de nuevo –y mientras decía eso, sacaba el dinero exacto para pagar de su viejo e inseparable monedero con forma de rana– Puedes ir a visitarnos cuando quieras.

– Gracias, Naruto, lo tendré en cuenta.

Haruno dudaba seriamente de que Sasuke compartiera el mismo entusiasmo de su novio de que ella los visitara.

– Hasta luego, Sakura. Que tengas un buen día.

– Trata de que no te maten hasta que nos veamos de nuevo –dijo Sasuke, animándose a despedirse, pero dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa a la otra–.

– Cuídense ¡Y hasta la próxima!

Sólo cuando Naruto y Sasuke salieron del establecimiento -tomados de la mano-, Sakura dejó que su sonrisa se borrara. El buen día que estaba teniendo definitivamente se había acabado.

No es que se estuviera muriendo de amor por Naruto o que Sasuke fuera una desgraciada viciosa con ella... es que simplemente... ¡Sentía que se moría de la envidia! Ella también quería tener un novio atolondrado pero increíblemente enamorado que la mirase con completa adoración.

Aunque más allá de todo eso, Sakura también admitía que por alguna razón, Sasuke y Naruto se veían no solamente bien juntos, sino también felices. Y al final como buena amiga, ella debía de alegrarse.

 **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų**

°º¤ **Si Naruto fuese mujer...**

Kiba Inuzuka estaba actualmente enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga. Pero aceptaba que hacía algún tiempo, había tenido un pequeño enamoramiento infantil por Naruto Uzumaki. Y no podían culparlo, porque de todas las chicas que conocía -y obviamente, eran cercanas a él de una u otra forma- Naruto era la más sexy.

Por ejemplo, Hinata era hermosa, no había duda... pero su hermosura no tiraba hacia la sensualidad que tan despreocupadamente Naruto parecía tener, del mismo modo que, aunque Ino Yamanaka también era rubia, de ojos azules y mostraba mucha piel de su figura, aun así, Naruto siempre parecía ser la que tenía la falda más corta, la que enseñaba más estómago y definitivamente, la que tenía proporciones más generosas. Era hasta gracioso ese hecho, porque cuando iban a la Academia Ninja, Naruto parecía una niña sin chiste alguno cuyo único rasgo llamativo eran las marcas de sus mejillas.

¿En qué momento Naruto había dejado de ser una chiquilla simplona, para convertirse en el perfecto modelo de novelas eróticas del estilo del Icha Icha Paradise? Ni idea, pero innegablemente sexy, lo era. Y tal vez Naruto tenía mucho más atractivo que la mayoría de las chicas, porque precisamente, no se comportaba como una chica normal. Naruto había sido revoltosa desde niña, quitando el hecho de su apariencia, no era para nada delicada, jamás hablaba de chicos y de infusiones para dejar el cabello o la piel más brillantes, por el contrario, prefería hablar de nuevas técnicas, de entrenamientos o incluso jugarle bromas a la gente. Sin mencionar que desde que Kiba tenía memoria, Uzumaki pregonaba que se convertiría en Hokage.

Quizás el mayor encanto de Naruto era el simple hecho de ser una chica despampanantemente bella, que pensaba como un chico la mayoría del tiempo. Así que definitivamente era muchísimo más fácil de entender que las chicas que Kiba conocía, porque era definitivo que la mente de una mujer era muchas veces un misterio imposible de resolver. Al menos para él.

Y bien, era por todas esas cosas que ahora Kiba se encontraba con una enorme expresión de inconformidad en su rostro.

En aquella ocasión se hallaba haciendo un trabajo de reconocimiento en un valle que se estaba muy al sur del País del Fuego; el motivo de todo ello era el hacer un mapa confiable y entregarlo a la Hokage Tsunade. Por tratarse de terrenos desconocidos y sin saber realmente qué tipo de obstáculos o peligros pudiesen aparecer, Kiba había sido asignado a ir con otros tres compañeros: Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.

Sí, la misión iba bastante bien, tenían en ese momento un pequeño campamento armado -con todo y una agradable fogata-, Shino se encontraba cumpliendo la guardia nocturna y dentro de al menos una hora más Kiba iría a reemplazarlo. El único problema que había y que era el causante de la cara de malhumorado de Inuzuka, era el hecho de que Sasuke estaba allí.

Ugh, Sasuke Uchiha era un sujeto totalmente insoportable y definitivamente a Kiba jamás le había agradado desde que lo conoció cuando eran niños. Sasuke tenía un ego demasiado grande, era completamente presumido y siempre daba la impresión de que nadie a su alrededor estaba a su altura, que a pocas palabras, el tipo era un cretino engreído. Los años -que ciertamente habían hecho maravillas con sus habilidades- no habían ayudado a Sasuke a ser más agradable y por el contrario, continuaba siendo despectivo con la mayoría y totalmente altanero. Que vamos, el tipejo seguramente se creía que debían de tratarlo como si fuese el Hokage o algo así. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que desde los seis años, había sido la fascinación de las niñas, que con el pasar del tiempo, le acarreó un club de fans entre las cuales alguna vez estuvo la misma Ino y que actualmente estaba en el top para las chicas, que se morían por lanzarse a sus brazos.

Así que para conclusión, el que en aquel momento Kiba tuviese que soportar el ver a Sasuke -quien estaba sentado del otro lado, con la espalda apoyada sobre un árbol-, mientras que al mismo tiempo Naruto estaba recargada sobre el pecho de Uchiha, ya que él tenía las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, dándole a la chica un perfecto lugar para reposar, no hacía más provocar que a Kiba le diesen ganas de lanzarle una roca en la cabeza a Sasuke.

Es que ¡No era justo! Encima de que Sasuke era un bastardete odioso, que tenía a todas las chicas besándole los pies ¡Se quedaba con una de las mejores! Y era absurdo, porque aunque Sasuke y Naruto habían compartido equipo gennin, aun así, los dos siempre se llevaron terriblemente, su relación había sido completamente de perros y gatos y aun así, allí estaban, asquerosamente juntos luego de seis meses, según la cuenta oficial de Sakura Haruno, quien era una de las fans inconformes, que alegaban no saber qué diablos había visto Sasuke en la descarada de Naruto. Kiba estaba totalmente seguro que no era porque Naruto fuese atractiva, sino seguramente tenía que ver con que Naruto jamás se había arrastrado a sus pies, mirándolo con devoción y en cambio, lo había tratado como un rival a vencer en lugar de un chico para impresionar.

Pero de todas formas no era justo, Sasuke no se merecía una novia tan genial ¡Al contrario! Se merecía estar solo, triste y completamente ignorado.

Y antes de que los pensamientos de Kiba continuaran acribillando imaginariamente a Uchiha, Naruto se removió, despertando y estirándose, haciendo que Sasuke la tomase de los hombros, alejándola de él antes de que ella le diese un codazo entre esos estiramientos.

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Naruto– ¿Falta mucho para que me toque la guardia?

– No, aún no ha pasado el turno de Kiba –respondió Sasuke–.

– Oh ¡Hey, Kiba! –saludó ella al verlo– ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?

– No tengo sueño –respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros–.

– Vale... ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar bellotas? Seguro quedan geniales si las tostamos en la fogata, dattebayo.

– Usuratonkachi –dijo el moreno con una voz calmada, pero que ciertamente llevaba una innegable replica– No es prudente andar por allí descuidadamente, sólo por un capricho tuyo.

– No seas amargado, Sasuke-teme, esta misión es fácil y no entiendo porque Baa-chan se tuvo que preocupar tanto y mandar a cuatro ¡Seguro hubiera podido hacerlo yo sola!

– Y te hubieras perdido media hora después de llegar aquí... así que ya no digas tonterías y estate quieta antes de que me estreses.

Y para acentuar lo dicho, Sasuke volvió a colocar a la chica contra su pecho, teniendo esta vez el cuidado de prácticamente apresarla entre sus brazos, tratando obviamente de inmovilizarla. Desde luego, lo único que se pudo esperar de eso es que Naruto replicase aún más y ahora comenzara a removerse, en busca de soltarse. Era una suerte que aquel valle fuera tan pacifico, porque si tuviera algún enemigo, seguramente habría sido atraído desde el primer día con las constantes peleas de aquellos dos.

Inuzuka sólo pudo suspirar mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor contra Akamaru que estaba felizmente dormido y que le proporcionaba un cálido y confortable soporte.

– ¡Argh! ¡No, Sasuke-teme! ¡No me toques el sello, me da cosquillas!

Kiba tenía que admitir que a pesar de que Sasuke era un bastardo petulante, aun así, la única sonrisa que tenía y que no era molesta de verle en la cara, era la que siempre ponía cuando estaba con Naruto.

Ugh, pero ya verían esos dos, cuando regresaran a Konoha lo primero que Kiba iba a hacer era pedirle a Hinata que fuese su novia y así, Naruto y Sasuke ya no iban a ser la única parejita asquerosamente melosa por el lugar.

 **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų**

°º¤ **Si Sasuke y Naruto fuesen mujeres...**

Cuando hacía seis años a Kakashi Hatake le dijeron que le asignarían un grupo de genins por primera vez, le preocupó. Lo cierto era que jamás había tenido que lidiar con algo así y no sabía qué tan bien podría desempeñarse como maestro, pero bueno, al final simplemente lo resolvió diciendo que aplicaría las enseñanzas que a él le habían dado... o al menos lo más parecido posible. Sin embargo volvió a preocuparse cuando se dio cuenta de que sus tres alumnos eran niñas. Es decir, no porque pensara que las mujeres fuesen inferiores, sino por el hecho de que no sabía cómo iba a tratar con tres niñas, si hubiese sido al menos una, seguro habría sido más fácil, pero ¿Tres? Él nunca había sido muy bueno con las mujeres y el hecho de tener a tres mujercitas le inquietaba porque no sabía que podría esperarse de ellas. Aun así, volvió a su plan original de tratar de transmitir algo de lo que él había aprendido como genin y que... bueno, que el Yondaime lo bendijera y a ver qué sucedía.

Al principio realmente pareció que iba a ser una de sus tareas más complicadas, porque Sakura Haruno era excelente con los conocimientos técnicos y controlaba bien su chackra... pero era débil y sin ninguna otra gracia; Sasuke Uchiha resultó ser un prodigio, tenía la habilidad, la fuerza y la disciplina... pero era una mocosa de pésima actitud; y Naruto Uzumaki no tenía ni los conocimientos técnicos ni las habilidades, sin mencionar su carácter torpe e infantil... pero al menos ponía todo su empeño en tratar de mejorar.

¿Quién iba a decirle a Kakashi que estás tres niñitas revoltosas iban a convertirse en lo que ahora eran? En su última misión las tres solas habían conseguido acabar con la rebelión de todo un país, sin ayuda de nadie.

Kakashi estaba profundamente orgulloso de ellas y también pensaba que cuando se lo proponían, las mujeres podrían ser tremendamente aterradoras.

Así que como compensación por la buena realización de su misión rango S, es que Kakashi las había invitado a pasar un buen día con él y luego de llevarlas a comer -después, claro, de haber llegado dos horas tarde a la cita-, ahora les daba un pequeño paseo por el bosque donde cuando niñas, había entrenado su equipo. Así pues estaban sentados no demasiado lejos del lugar donde se encontraban los postes a los que debían ser amarrados todos los que fallasen la prueba de los cascabeles. Además, aquella invitación tenía como extra una plática importante que debía compartir con ellas, pues con el potencial que tenían las chicas, ya era más que hora de que comenzaran a pensar en adoptar otros cargos que los de solamente jounin.

– ¡Yo voy a ser Hokage! –chilló Naruto, apenas Kakashi hizo la pregunta– Así que voy a entrenar hasta que Tsunade-baa-chan acepte que soy mejor que ella y me ceda el puesto.

Oh, sí, esa había sido la eterna oración que Naruto había dicho desde niña, empeñada siempre a que iba a ser Hokage.

– Yo estaba pensando en trabajar en el hospital –dijo Sakura sin ningún titubeo– Me gustaría comenzar a ayudar a quienes lo necesiten en nuestra aldea.

Claro, eso era algo como ayudar a los heridos de Konoha en lugar de andar hiriendo a la gente de otras aldeas.

– He considerado la idea de unirme al ANBU –dijo finalmente Sasuke– Pero tiene que ser bajo mis condiciones, sino, me limitaré a continuar como hasta ahora.

Típico, nadie podía decirle a Sasuke qué debía de hacer, porque ella decidía si quería hacerlo o no y en caso de que no le gustara, debía de cambiarse.

– Me parecen buenas opciones, chicas –aprobó Kakashi, cerrando el único ojo visible que tenía– La Hokage estaba un poco preocupada porque sus talentos se estuvieran desperdiciando.

– Ella es la que anda desperdiciando cosas, Kakashi-sensei. Imagínate cuánto dinero ha de costar todo el sake que se compra ¡Y además también cuando pierde apuestas! Baa-chan se va a llevar a Konoha a la ruina.

– ¡Naruto! –reprochó ofendidamente Sakura– Tienes que tenerle más respecto a la Hokage, no puedes hablar así de ella.

– ¡Pero si es la verdad!

– Pero es algo grosero para decir, ella es nuestra Hokage y no deberías ser tan insolente.

– Neh, eres súper aburrida, Sakura-chan.

– Y tú eres tan desesperante, no se me olvida que por tu culpa me rompí una uña la última vez.

– Hey, no me eches la culpa de lo que te pasa por andar distraída, dattebayo.

– No empieces, Naruto, porque te vas a arrepentir.

– Bah, lo que pasa es que estás celosa, porque yo soy súper candente y tú eres tan plana como una tabla.

Sakura permaneció en silencio unos momentos, mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo de la ira.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Desgraciada, ven acá! ¡Te voy a matar!

Y en menos de un parpadeo, Naruto ya había comenzado a correr lo más rápido que podía, siendo perseguida por Sakura que iba prácticamente destruyendo lo que se ponía en su paso, como los pobres árboles.

Siendo franco, Kakashi encontraba todo eso muy entretenido.

– Esas chicas sí que tienen demasiada energía –comentó, observando ya a lo lejos el estrepito de algunos árboles–.

– Se suponía que a Naruto le tocaba preparar hoy la cena... estoy segura de que lo hizo a propósito.

Hatake arqueó una ceja mirando a la única de sus estudiantes que quedaba, cerrando nuevamente su ojo visible con diversión.

– Además, Sakura ya debería aceptar que es cierto.

Eso llamó la curiosidad de Kakashi.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Que Naruto es más candente que ella –comentó con una sonrisa burlona– Desde luego, yo también lo soy, pero siendo sincera, creo que todas las chicas que conozco son más bonitas que ella.

– Oh, vamos, Sasuke, no seas tan dura con la pobre Sakura.

– Bueno, es su culpa por decir la otra vez que Naruto se lo estaba montando con Sai, cuando en realidad estaba ayudándole a limpiar su apartamento.

– Deberías tenerle un poco más de confianza a Naruto.

– Claro que confió en Naruto –replicó Sasuke con total aburrimiento– En quien no confió es en el resto del mundo. Menos en ese pintorcillo de segunda –arrugó el ceño con un gesto casi peligroso– Es decir ¿Quién va por allí tocándole los senos a las chicas cuando apenas las conoce? ¡No me importa si era para comprobar si eran reales o que ocho demonios! Se supone que sólo yo puedo meterle mano a Naruto.

Kakashi comenzó a carcajearse, totalmente divertido, porque aquel día estaba resultando ser mucho más animado de lo que había imaginado.

En honor a la verdad, estaba seguro de que él era el único que no se había sorprendido cuando la noticia de que Naruto y Sasuke eran _novias_ había salido a la luz. Y estaba seguro de que era algo que había comenzado cuando eran niñas, porque aunque Naruto siempre estaba peleando con Sasuke, llamándola su rival a vencer y haciendo todo lo posible para "demostrarle" que era mejor que ella, Kakashi sabía que en realidad estaba intentando obtener su atención y reconocimiento. Por otro lado, aunque Sasuke siempre parecía fastidiada con la presencia de Uzumaki, aun así, cuando ella creía que nadie la estaba viendo, le dedicaba miradas muy interesantes a Naruto.

Si Kakashi hubiese hecho una apuesta con la Hokage, habría ganado totalmente.

Y sin duda alguna, aquel resultado había sido más que satisfactorio para todos, porque aunque las personalidades de ambas chicas no hubiesen sufrido un cambio más drástico, indudablemente si parecían más alegres. Y eso también alegraba a Kakashi.

 **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų**

°º¤ **Si Sasuke y Naruto fuesen simplemente ellos...**

Naruto Uzumaki amaba ser Hokage, de verdad, lo adoraba completamente. Incluso pasó sus primeras dos semanas como Hokage sin quererse quitar el sombrero, a pesar de que Sasuke Uchiha no dejó de quejarse por el hecho de que usaba el sombrero en casa.

Pero, qué malditos diablos ¡Se lo merecía! Sí, claro que se lo merecía porque Naruto se había partido el alma durante toda su vida para llegar a ese puesto, así que nadie, nadie, ni siquiera su... err... _pareja,_ iba a quitarle el gusto de disfrutar de algo que realmente se había ganado. Aunque secretamente, Sasuke también estaba feliz por su nombramiento, sobre todo por la flamante sonrisa que esbozaba Naruto cada vez que alguien lo llamaba "Hokage-sama".

Ahora que, si era cuestión de generalizar un poco más, no existía duda alguna de que la vida les debía mucho a Naruto y a Sasuke, después de todo el camino retorcido y escabroso que habían tenido que recorrer para llegar al punto en el que estaban. Y encima, la vida todavía quedaba adeudada, así que más le valía continuarles pagando en los años venideros. Por eso, la paz que en ese momento se respiraba no sólo en Konoha, sino también en todos los Continentes, era valiosamente atesorada.

Justo ahora Naruto se hallaba leyendo un tratado comercial con Suna y más tarde, tendría que revisar una propuesta de inmigración por parte del Raikage. Debía de terminar de leer ambas cosas antes de pasarlas a su Consejo y no es que desconfiase de dicho Consejo, pero Naruto prefería analizarlo todo y tomar una decisión antes de consultarlo con ellos, con quieres estaba por demás decirlo, trabajaba a la perfección... tal vez por el hecho de el Consejo actual estaba compuesto de sus amigos. No existía duda de que los ancianos que anteriormente habían formado parte de aquel grupo no habían tomado las mejores medidas y que de ninguna manera podían expiar la culpa que les correspondía por todos los problemas que sus erróneas decisiones acarrearon. Sí, los ancianos tenían la experiencia, pero era una experiencia opacada por prejuicios y la poca capacidad de abrir sus mentes al cambio.

Con un suspiro, Naruto se enderezó en su silla, quitándose el sombrero y colocándolo justo sobre el tratado que había estado leyendo. Porque aunque amara ser Hokage y se empeñara en ser el mejor de los mejores, aun así eso no impedía el hecho de que en ocasiones se aburriese y deseara salir corriendo de la oficina para hacer cosas más entretenidas que leer y leer.

Casi como si se tratase de telepatía, la puerta se abrió en ese momento revelando la figura de Sasuke, quien Naruto agradeció, no tenía ningún papel en las manos lo que quería decir que su visita seguramente no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo de oficina.

– ¡Sasuke! –le llamó lleno de entusiasmo– Sácame de aquí –agregó después, con un tono flojo–.

Uchiha sólo dibujó algo de burla en su rostro, antes de encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente, sin dejar de caminar hacia el gran escritorio de madera.

– Creí que amabas ser Hokage –provocó–.

– Amo ser Hokage... pero me aburro ¡Hace siglos que no pasa nada interesante!

– Tendrás que definirme lo que es interesante para ti, porque estoy seguro de que la semana pasada Sakura rompió la ventana que está atrás de ti con una silla.

Naruto le dio una mirada crítica, entrecerrando los ojos.

– Sakura-chan a veces da miedo y todo porque no quise autorizarle un cambio de uniforme, dattebayo.

No era culpa suya, Sakura no podía llegar diciéndole que quería que todos los que trabajaban en el hospital se vistieran de un rosa fluorescente y esperar que Naruto le dijera que sí. En serio, que desde que ella se había convertido en líder del cuerpo médico, comenzaba a tener ideas extrañas.

– Estoy esperando a que me des las gracias.

– ¿Por qué? –cuestionó confundido Uzumaki–.

– Porque si no fuera por mí, seguramente habrías terminado de la mano con Sakura... porque te aseguro que eres el único que se interesaría por ella al final.

– ¡Hey! –replicó al instante– ¿Y por qué te tengo que agradecer? Yo fui el que se declaró.

– Sí, pero porque yo me tomé la enorme molestia de pasar casi todo el tiempo contigo.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

– Que gracias a que permití tu presencia cerca, fue que te diste cuenta de que estabas perdidamente enamorado de mí, dobe. Eso, sin contar el hecho de que me apiadé lo suficiente como para aceptar tu ridícula declaración.

Naruto lo miró con completo escepticismo. Si esa conversación hubiese pasado algunos años antes, seguramente habría saltado quejándose, discutiendo y hasta peleando. Pero ahora, Uzumaki únicamente encontraba las palabras de Sasuke bastante divertidas, porque sabía que muchas veces Sasuke tergiversaba lo que decía para que no sonase tan "sentimental". Así que en lugar de estarle diciendo que debería agradecerle por tenerlo a él como pareja, lo que en realidad quería decir era que estaba feliz de que Naruto se hubiese enamorado de él.

Alguien de verdad tendría que darle una medalla al actual Hokage, porque había pasado cuatro años intentando comprender exitosamente el lenguaje de Sasuke.

– Está bien. Gracias, Sasuke, por dejar que me enamorara de ti –y aunque trató de sonar sincero, aun así fue imposible ocultar el sarcasmo de sus palabras–.

Uchiha reviró los ojos, avanzando los pasos que le faltaban para quedar al lado de Naruto y después, sin ceremonia alguna, colocó su mano en el mentón del otro, alzándolo lo suficiente como para poder besarlo. Y apenas sintió la presión de la boca ajena contra la suya, lo único que Naruto pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y entreabrir los labios. El beso se dividió en otros más cortos y no duró demasiado, pero fue suficiente como para que al separarse, ambos tuviesen una sonrisa imposible de esconder.

Sasuke recargó entonces su frente en la contraria y los dos proyectores ninja dieron un pequeño sonido metálico cuando chocaron entre sí, haciendo que Naruto soltara una risita, cual chiquillo.

– Te concederé tu deseo –dijo entonces Sasuke– Voy a sacarte de aquí pero no me hago responsable de si te despiden por eso.

– Eres un _teme_ , sólo por eso no voy a volver a besarte hoy.

Pero tan pronto como Naruto terminó la frase, Sasuke probó que era una mentira, pues volvió a besarlo sin ninguna advertencia de por medio.

Naruto no lo alejó y por el contrario, se dio el lujo de ahondar el beso. Y así, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, ambos se dejaron arrastrar a ese mundo donde únicamente existían ellos dos y ese maravilloso sentimiento que los mantenía unidos, sabiendo que cualquier cosa podría ser superada con el simple hecho de estar juntos.

Sí, el amor podía conseguir fácilmente esa certeza, ya que sin importar cómo, cuándo, dónde o por qué, el amor... era simplemente amor.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Este fanfic fue escrito hace mucho tiempo para el día del sasunaru. Volverlo a leer me ha dejado un buen sabor de boca, así que me dije que sí o sí debía de publicarlo otra vez.

El fanfic tiene un segundo capítulo que se había quedado a la mitad y jamás terminé. Dependiendo de cómo vea la respuesta con este, quizás consideré completar el segundo capítulo y subirlo.

.:¤°— "A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto y de pronto, toda nuestra vida se concentra en un sólo instante. _..._ " —°¤:.


	2. Capítulo II

**Dato importante** : El capítulo se divide en dos partes: NarutoxFemale!Sasuke y SasukexFemale!Naruto. Así que no shonen-ai por aquí. Pensaba escribir en algún momento sobre el cumpleaños de Naruto con Female!SasukexFemale!Naruto y SasukexNaruto como tercera parte, pero no creo que eso vaya a pasar, por lo que de todos modos pongo esto aquí para compartirlo al menos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**Amor es Amor**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

 **.: Sasuke's Birthday :.**

°º¤ **Si Sasuke fuese mujer...**

 **A** quel día comenzaba como de costumbre: con ella levantándose antes que la persona con la cual compartía la cama -y la casa, desde hacía un tiempo-, lo hiciera. Como cada mañana se alistó en un santiamén, no perdiendo más tiempo del necesario para poder comenzar a encargarse del desayuno lo antes posible. No es que realmente la cocina fuera una de sus pasiones, sin embargo, existía un extraño encanto en poder realizar platillos que provocasen que Naruto pusiera aquella tonta sonrisa feliz, que en secreto a ella tanto le gustaba observar.

Así pues, cuando el rubio finalmente despertó y se dignó a bajar, la mesa se encontraba ya puesta con un espléndido desayuno esperando.

– ¡Buenos días, Sasuke-chan!

Sasuke únicamente pudo revirar los ojos ante tan enérgico saludo, estando realmente ya resignada a que los tiempos de tranquilidad se habían acabado en su hogar. No que realmente se quejara de ello.

– No tienes por qué ser tan escandaloso en las mañanas.

– No soy escandaloso, es que tú tienes mal humor.

– Hmpf.

Sí, aquella sin duda alguna era una _feliz_ típica mañana en la casa Uchiha. O al menos lo habría sido de no ser porque cuando la morena entró en el comedor llevando dos vasos en sus manos, pudo entonces ver a Naruto, dándose cuenta de que había dejado de lado el pijama y traía puesto el tipo de ropa que usaba diariamente, con todo y el protector de la aldea perfectamente colocado en su frente. Eso no habría sido problema alguno, de no ser porque hasta donde la ojinegro podía recordar, ninguno de los dos tenía misiones programadas para ese día; guardó silencio al respecto y prefirió por el momento continuar con la rutina normal, pensando en que la apariencia del rubio, aunque inusual, tampoco se trataba de algo por lo cual preocuparse.

– Ne, todo se ve delicioso como siempre –exclamó con entusiasmo, chocando ambas manos– ¡Itadakimasu!

– Procura comer despacio, dobe.

– A veces eres súper aburrida, Sasuke-chan.

Uchiha únicamente reviró los ojos, tomando un par de palillos y procediendo entonces a degustar su propio desayuno.

Así el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir tan agradablemente como siempre; la armonía se respiraba en el ambiente y la plática ligera que mantenían únicamente contribuía a que esa mañana fuese pacífica, por lo que fue una enorme sorpresa cuando un sencillo comentario por parte de la chica cambió totalmente todo.

– Cuando terminemos podemos ir al entrenar un poco, hay algunas técnicas que quiero practicar contigo.

La pelinegra observó entonces como Naruto se enderezaba al instante en el asiento, desviando la mirada hacia un lado antes de dirigir nuevamente sus ojos hacia ella, con aquella sonrisa tensa que le conocía tan bien y que sabía que era totalmente fingida.

– Hoy tengo que ir a hacer algunos encargos para baa-chan, así que no puedo acompañarte ¡Pero podemos ir mañana!

Uchiha entrecerró los ojos de manera analítica, preguntándose si Naruto consideraba que ella era lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarse engañar por tan deplorable actuación. Y simplemente porque quería ver hasta dónde llegaba Uzumaki con todo eso, Sasuke aceptó su mediocre explicación y el desayuno volvió entonces a continuar con normalidad.

Una vez que terminaron y como cada día, el blondo procedió entonces a encargarse de los platos sucios; si algo había que destacar del ojiazul, era que a pesar de que su departamento siempre se hubo hallado desordenado, aun así estaba acostumbrado a hacer tareas del hogar, por lo cual la morena no había tenido nunca que pelear con él para que le ayudase en la limpieza de la casa, algo que realmente agradecía silenciosamente.

Con un beso de despedida y una sonrisa Naruto se fue, mientras Sasuke le observaba desde el umbral de la puerta principal de la casa. Ni bien se perdió la silueta del rubio cuando Uchiha se apresuró a entrar, moviéndose a una velocidad digna de sus incontables horas de entrenamiento ninja, cambiándose de ropa en tiempo record para salir de la casa por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con el otro, amarrándose en la frente la banda de Konoha mientras daba un salto hacia el edificio más cercano. Poco le costó dar con Naruto, quien despreocupadamente corría por las calles sin ser consciente que Sasuke había comenzado a seguirle con absoluto sigilo, a una distancia prudente, pues aunque el rubio fuese descuidado, aun así tenía la suficiente capacidad para darse cuenta de que ella se encontraba acechándolo si la ojinegro se descuidaba demasiado.

A final Uzumaki se encaminó hacia una casa que Sasuke conocía bastante bien, pues era la casa donde vivía Sakura. Cuando Naruto tocó y subsecuentemente la chica de ojos verdes salió, saludándolo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la morena tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para pensar. Tal vez su novio se encontraba diciendo la verdad, pues Sakura siendo alumna de Tsunade pudiera tener que ver con esos "encargos" de los cuales el rubio comentó.

Como Uchiha no tenía intención alguna de quedarse con la duda, se puso entonces en marcha hacia la torre de la Hokage.

Menos de veinte minutos después de haber ido con la Godaime, Sasuke se encontraba ya de regreso en los techos de Konoha. Claro, como no podría ser de otra manera, al final había resultado que tenía razón y desde luego, el rubio número uno en sorprender a las personas le había mentido con absoluto descaro. Así pues, Uchiha retomó su tarea inicial y fue en busca del ojiazul. Volverlo a encontrar tampoco suponía un problema, ya que desde hacía un tiempo Naruto llevaba un sello que le permitía localizarlo... no es que ella fuese una controladora, pero teniendo en cuenta que el blondo siempre estaba propenso a meterse en líos serios, lo mejor era tomar medidas de precaución.

Cuando Sasuke finalmente halló a Naruto, este se encontraba caminando con Sakura en una de las tantas calles de la aldea; pero no pasó mucho para que ellos se despidieran y entonces Uzumaki emprendió rumbo hacia otro lado, pero a medida que daba vueltas y cruzaba calles, la morena tuvo la impresión de que le parecía familiar la ruta que estaba tomando, notando que efectivamente el otro se dirigía a la floristería Yamanaka.

De ese modo transcurrió un interesante día para la heredera Uchiha, pues durante horas observó como Naruto además de ir a buscar a Ino, también iba con otras chicas que ella ni siquiera conocía, terminando por ir con Hinata, algo que definitivamente no le había sentado nada bien, ya que desde que eran niñas, Sasuke guardaba especial desagrado por la chica Hyuuga.

Finalmente todo aquel circo terminó cuando Naruto tomo rumbo hacia su hogar, haciendo que la pelinegra se diera cuenta de que todo el día se le había ido en plan de vigilancia, así que para disimular sus propias actividades, emprendió marcha a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, pidiendo un par de platillos para llevar. Cuando llegó, se encontró con que el rubio ya había comenzado a cocinar, cosa que dejó de hacer en el momento en el que la ojinegro le mostró que no existía necesidad de continuar, al menos por ese momento, ya que no podía desperdiciarse lo que el pelirrubio había comenzado.

Sí, aquella incluso podría hacer sido una comida tranquila de cualquier día normal, de no ser porque, mientras comía, Sasuke sentía el inmenso deseo de patear al otro por haber tenido la desfachatez de mentirle. Naturalmente se contuvo perfectamente y guardó la compostura.

– Tuve que atender un asunto en la Torre de la Hokage –comenzó, con un tono de voz calmado y casual– Le pregunté a la Godaime acerca de tus encargos para saber cuánto ibas a tardar en volver, pero me dijo que no te había dado ninguno... ¿Por qué la mentira, usuratonkachi?

Pudiera ser que no estuviera gritando, pero sus palabras habían sido certeras y letales.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos aunque finalmente colocó una expresión de completa resignación, bajando los palillos que llevaba en mano, dejándolos sobre la mesa junto con el tazón del cual estaba comiendo.

– Supongo que no tiene caso –dijo finalmente, soltando un hondo suspiro– De todas formas fracasé en mi mision'ttebayo.

Definitivamente esa no era la reacción que Sasuke estaba esperando. Desde luego, la morena no pensaba, ni por un sólo instante que Naruto pudiese estar haciendo algo malo, incluso a pesar de la cantidad excesiva de chicas con la cuales lo vio aquel día. Lo que en realidad la tenía malhumorada era el hecho de que no le gustaba que le mintieran, especialmente el rubio, a quien ella había considerado siempre como la persona más honesta que conocía y esa era una de las cosas que le habían hecho enamorarse de él, porque entre tantas mentiras que habían rodeado su vida, Naruto siempre prevalecía como la única verdad en la que podía confiar.

– Tu cumpleaños es en unas semanas y no sé qué regalarte.

Aquella simple frase provocó la chica abriese bien los ojos de la sorpresa.

– Así que fui a pedirle ayuda a las chicas que conozco, pero ninguna pudo ayudarme ¡Todas tenían ideas tan bobas! Querían que te diera ropa, dulces, joyas y otras tonterías, dattebayo.

Frustrado, el rubio se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión despectiva en el rostro.

– Yo sé que odias todas esas cosas. Tenten fue la única que me dijo que podría darte una espada nueva, pero es casi imposible encontrar una espada mejor que la que ya tienes... y de verdad quería que este año tu cumpleaños fuera diferente.

De todas las excusas o explicaciones que esperó escuchar, definitivamente lo que acababa de decir el rubio nunca pasó por su mente. Sasuke entonces tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca, para esconder la inevitable sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, pues aunque Naruto y ella tenían muy en claro sus sentimientos mutuos, aun así a la morena todavía le costaba poder expresarse libremente incluso aunque sólo fuera en presencia de su novio.

– U... usuratonkachi –exclamó finalmente, colocando una expresión dura que claramente estaba fingiendo– Si querías regalarme algo que me gustara, debiste venir a preguntarme a mí, no andar por allí poniéndote en ridículo frente a no sé cuántas personas. Aunque quizás pido mucho, ya que tú siempre te pones en vergüenza sin importar el motivo.

– ¡Oe! –exclamó al instante, alzando un puño– ¡Tampoco te pases, bruja! ¡Eso me pasa por preocuparme por una infeliz desagradecida como tú!

Sasuke parpadeó asombrada unos momentos. Y a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, sintiéndose realmente alegre.

– ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes, Sasuke-teme? –cuestionó con recelo–.

La chica negó suavemente con la cabeza, controlando su propia risa, recuperando rápidamente la compostura.

– No es nada, dobe, pero ya sé qué es lo que quiero que me regales.

– ¿Y quién dijo que te voy a regalar algo después de esto?

– Lo harás porque yo lo digo –respondió con sencillez, mostrando una sonrisa altanera–.

– ¡Tch! Te lo tienes muy creído.

– Deja de lloriquear y guarda silencio, porque esto es importante.

La ojinegro adoptó una postura tan solemne que Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir su ejemplo. Con total seriedad la chica se inclinó hacia adelante, como si lo que fuese a decir se tratara de un secreto, provocando que el rubio también se acercara más por sobre la mesa.

– Lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños... –comenzó ella con deliberada lentitud–... es que no cambies.

– ¿Are? –fue todo lo que pudo exclamar–.

El rubio la miró fijamente por unos segundos, como si hubiese escuchado mal o estuviese esperando a que Sasuke dijera algo más, pero al ver que nada sucedía, se retrajo hasta recargar su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

– Hmn ¿Te estás burlando otra vez de mí, Sasuke-chan? –cuestionó francamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado– ¿Qué no cambie'ttebayo? ¿Por qué iba a cambiar en primer lugar?

– ¿Ves? A eso me refiero –dijo, haciendo a un lado uno de los mechones de cabello negro que estaba sobre su hombro– No dejes de ser el dobe que eres.

– Mira que eres detestable.

Pero en lugar de responder algo mordaz, Sasuke simplemente sonrió, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y procediendo entonces a recargar el mentón sobre ellos.

– No estoy bromeando –aclaró con un tono suave– Me gustas tal y como eres, así que no cambies, Naruto.

Por toda respuesta Uzumaki no pudo hacer más que quedar mudo unos momentos, antes de que la implicación de las palabras de la morena le llegase completamente, haciendo que se sonrojara y desviara bruscamente la mirada hacia un lado, tratando de parecer molesto, de aquella manera que desde niño se le había quedado y que delataba completamente que intentaba ocultar lo avergonzando que se sentía.

Y Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa más que volver a reír, como únicamente hacía cuando se encontraba en presencia del rubio. Porque sí, no existía un regalo para ella más perfecto que ése.

 **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų**

°º¤ **Si Naruto fuese mujer...**

El trío de personas reunido en aquellos momentos en torno a la mesa, observaban con completa atención el pergamino desenvuelto que allí se encontraba. El silencio entre todos ellos era prácticamente sepulcral y sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de la naturaleza que rodeaban aquel pequeño mirador de la aldea.

– Eh... –finalmente exclamó uno de ellos– ¿Y qué se supone que sea esto?

El grupo de tres personas que estaban sentados en el mismo lado de la mesa, miraron entonces con atención a la cuarta persona que les acompañaba y que se encontraba del lado contrario.

– Eso es una lista de todos los favores que les he hecho en lo que va del año, dattebayo.

– Sí, eso se nota –dijo entonces Shikamaru Nara– Pero ¿Para qué?

– Porque voy a cobrárselos ahora mismo –la respuesta fue dicha de manera dulce–.

Sai, Shikamaru y Kiba no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que poner sendas expresiones de escepticismo, dedicándoselas a la chica que se hallaba frente a ellos: Naruto Uzumaki, la kunoichi más revoltosa de Konohagakure.

– ¿Fue para esto que nos citaste? –volvió a hablar Nara–.

– Pues claro que sí –respondió ella– ¿Para qué otra cosa? Necesito su ayuda y la necesito rápido'ttebayo.

– ¿En qué lío te has metido ahora, Naruto? –preguntó Kiba–.

– No estoy en problemas, pero esto es algo importante y sólo ustedes pueden ayudarme. Así que por favor, escúchenme con atención.

Notando la seriedad de la chica, los tres decidieron guardar silencio cuando ella inspiró aire profundamente, dando la apariencia de que iba a comenzar a explicarles el _importante_ motivo de aquella inesperada reunión a la cual habían sido convocados.

– En dos días es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-teme y no todavía no puedo conseguirle un regalo, pero por más que pienso y pienso, no se me ocurre nada.

El trío de chicos reaccionó de diferente forma, sin embargo todos coincidían en lo mismo y era que los tres pensaba en que aquello sin duda alguna era... una tontería.

– ¿Es en serio? –cuestionó Kiba torciendo la boca– ¿Sólo para eso nos llamaste?

– Que problemático...

– ¡Me lo deben! Así que no empiecen a quejarse y ayúdenme, necesito ideas.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que nosotros tenemos la solución? –respondió Inuzuka, encogiéndose de hombros– Estamos hablando del bastardo de Sasuke, cualquier cosa que te digamos seguro está equivocada, con ese tipo no se puede. Mejor olvídate de eso y mándalo al diablo.

– Como si fuera tan fácil –respondió con molestia– Ya no puedo hacer esas cosas –se enderezó, señalándose a sí misma con el pulgar derecho– Ahora soy su novia, dattebayo.

– Ni me lo recuerdes –exclamó con total desagrado Kiba– Sólo tú estarías tan retrasada como para enrollarte con él.

– ¡¿A quién llamas retrasada, ninja pulgoso?!

Sai, totalmente ajeno a la discusión que se había desatado entre aquellos dos, permanecía en una pose sumamente pensativa con los ojos cerrados y su mentón apresado entre sus dedos pulgar e índice de la mano derecha. Finalmente después de unos momentos, abrió los ojos y sonrió totalmente.

– Ya sé cómo ayudarte, Naruto-indecente.

Normalmente Naruto se habría enojado por aquel mote, porque ella no era indecente... simplemente era liberal. Sin embargo en esos momentos le preocupaba más primero que el otro había dicho.

– ¡Genial! Es bueno ver que uno de ustedes sí se lo está tomando en serio, ¿Cuál es tu idea, Sai?

– Hace tiempo leí en un libro que un buen regalo cuando se está en una relación sentimental es acceder a las fantasías sexuales del otro –dijo, con toda la normalidad de quien habla sobre el clima– ¿Por qué no haces realidad los deseos más oscuros de Sasuke-bastardo?

La rubia simplemente se quedó allí, sin moverse, con una expresión de total sorpresa en sus facciones. Sus labios se entreabrieron pero de ellos no salió sonido alguno, mientras que sus mejillas marcadas tomaban una coloración rojiza escandalosa.

– ¿Es necesario que hablemos de esto? –dijo finalmente Nara, antes que todos– La mayoría del tiempo se me olvida que Naruto es mujer, así que no estoy interesado que me lo recuerden y menos de esa manera.

Lo que Sai había dicho ciertamente había dejado muda a la ojiazul, pero lo que Shikamaru había dicho... ese era otro asunto totalmente aparte.

Uzumaki se puso de pie rápidamente, levantando su puño derecho por lo alto, mientras que cerraba el contrario, doblando su brazo a uno de sus costados.

– ¡¿Cómo que se te olvida que soy mujer?! –gritó airada– ¡Que te sepas que soy una chica muy linda!

– Pues... –agregó Kiba, removiendo su dedo meñique en su oído izquierdo– La verdad es que a veces sí es difícil de recordar.

La rubia apretó los dientes y los puños con más fuerza, pero pronto se obligó a sí misma a relajarse, cambiando completamente su postura, llevándose la mano izquierda hacia el pecho, con el puño cerrado muy cerca de su rostro, mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a juguetear con los cabellos rubios de una de las dos coletas en las cuales llevaba sujeto el pelo.

– Ne ¿Cómo pueden decirle esas cosas a una doncella? –preguntó con un tono sumamente dulce y desvalido– Harán que me ponga a llorar.

– Has usado tus encantos femeninos tantas veces que ya somos inmunes... no que fueran muy buenos desde el principio –declaró Inuzuka, encogiéndose de hombros–.

Al instante Naruto volvió a cambiar su comportamiento, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer bruscamente en el asiento, dedicándoles una mirada furiosa.

– ¡Son unos bastardos frígidos'ttebayo! –seguidamente estampó ambas manos sobre la mesa– ¡Y no nos vamos ir de aquí hasta que encontremos el regalo de Sasuke-teme!

Shikamaru únicamente suspiró, cerrando los ojos con exasperación; Kiba dejó caer su rostro hacia delante, chocando su frente con la superficie de la mesa y Sai... Sai únicamente se quedó sonriendo.

 **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **К** **ex** **Ŋą** **rų** **ťø Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **К** **ex** **Ŋą** **rų** **ťø Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **К** **ex** **Ŋą** **rų** **ťø**

Naruto se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas bancas que estaban distribuidas a las afueras de las tiendas en una de las zonas más comerciales de Konoha, mientras que miraba de forma desdeñosa el pergamino desenrollado que sostenía en sus manos, como si fuese el culpable de todos sus problemas.

– ¡Todos los hombres son idiotas! –exclamó, liberando su frustración–.

Apenas terminó de gritar eso cuando sintió un ligero golpecito en la cabeza, que fue acompañado de una voz que conocía a la perfección.

– Oi, espero que no me estés incluyendo a mí también, dobe.

La rubia se giró al instante, dándose cuenta de que a su lado se encontraba de pie la causa de todos sus quebraderos de cabeza: Sasuke Uchiha.

– Claro que te incluyo ¡Tú eres el peor de todos'ttebayo! –dijo con tono despectivo, comenzando a enrollar el pergamino que traía en manos– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Fui a ver a la Godaime ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

– Sólo estaba pasando el rato, pero ya que te apareciste, invítame a comer, Sasuke-teme.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así?

– Porque eres mi novio y tu deber es pagar por cosas que me hagan feliz –dijo, guardándose el pergamino en el bolsillo trasero que cargaba– Si no gastas en mí significa que no me quieres.

Ahora que la rubia se había puesto de pie, Sasuke tuvo una perfecta visión de ella, provocando que irremediablemente entrecerrara un ojo y extendiera una mano, procediendo entonces a subir el cierre de la chamarra que la chica tenía puesta, ocultando la camisa de red negra que llevaba y que tapaba muy poco.

Desde que había dejado de ser niña, Naruto jamás había tenido reparo en ir escasa de ropas, algo en lo que ella e Ino se parecían y en ocasiones incluso daba la apariencia de que competían. Lo cierto era que Uzumaki no tenía mucho problema en mostrar su figura, porque había aprendido que eso y un par de palabras dulces podrían conseguirle lo que ella quisiera. No que dicha técnica hubiese funcionado alguna vez con Sasuke, aunque si era algo que le había molestado en el pasado y que todavía continuaba haciéndolo... porque a nadie le haría gracia que la chica de la que se está enamorado ande por allí enseñando todos sus "encantos" a medio mundo.

– Deja de juntarte tanto con Ino, es mala influencia para ti en demasiados aspectos.

La reacción de Naruto fue automática... y menos violenta que de costumbre. Simplemente llevó su propia mano y tomó el cierre de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta el moreno, subiéndolo en su totalidad.

– Sí yo no puedo llevar escote, tampoco tú, bastardo –respondió encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros, para seguidamente colocar sus manos tras su nuca– Anda, vamos a que me compres algo de comer.

Sin esperar respuesta, la ojiazul comenzó a caminar por lo que al chico no le quedó más remedio que suspirar, revirando los ojos antes de ponerse en marcha y colocarse junto a ella. La rubia le dedicó una rápida mirada antes de fijar su vista nuevamente al frente.

– En unos días es tu cumpleaños –dijo ella, tratando de sonar lo más desinteresada posible– ¿Qué quieres que te regale?

Aquello definitivamente sorprendió a Uchiha, porque la pregunta era sumamente inusual.

– ¿A qué viene eso, usuratonkachi? –respondió, mirándole con el ceño fruncido– Los años pasados no me diste nada.

– Sí, pero ahora es diferente ¿No? –cuestionó ella, girando el rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba el otro– Ahora soy tu novia, así que está bien que haga ese tipo de cosas ¿Verdad?

– Tsk, honestamente no me interesa si me regalas algo o no –respondió con aquel tono neutro que siempre usaba cuando no deseaba delatar ninguna emoción– Que seas mi novia no significa que tengas una obligación tan estúpida.

La rubia se detuvo, girándose al instante, quitando los brazos detrás de su cabeza para empuñar las manos hacia sus costados, mirando al moreno con clara molestia.

– ¡Eso no tiene nada qué ver! –dijo con exasperación– Nunca te di nada porque pensé que ibas a burlarte de mí... que pensarías que era como tus estúpidas admiradoras y dejarías de verme como tu rival. Y entonces sólo iba a ser otra chica tonta para ti, por eso nunca quise regalarte algo... pero ahora es diferente ¿No? Ahora ya no tengo que preocuparme de que dejes de verme como tu igual... ¿O me estoy equivocando otra vez, Sasuke?

Un día de estos Naruto iba a provocarle algún tipo de ataque con tantas sorpresas que le daba... pero el pelinegro estaría mintiendo si dijera que la mayoría de esas sorpresas le desagradaban.

– No seas tan dramática, dobe, que no te queda –respondió de forma impasible– Hagas lo que hagas siempre vas a ser la tipa escandalosa que pone a prueba mi paciencia.

La rubia sonrió de forma tensa, tronándose los dedos de una mano con la contraria.

– Pero no estoy en contra de que me regales algo –agregó sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de la posición amenazadora en la que se encontraba la otra– De hecho, hay algo que podrías darme y no te costaría ni un solo ryo.

Uzumaki se relajó un poco, pero en cambio adoptó una postura que llevaba un deje de desconfianza.

– ¿Qué cosa'ttebayo? –cuestionó con suspicacia–.

Sonriendo con total arrogancia, se acercó poniéndose frente a ella, colocando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de la ojiazul y llevándose la otra hacia la cintura, inclinándose para quedar a la altura de la chica y proceder entonces a hablar cerca de su oído.

– Quédate a mi lado durante todo un año y en mi próximo cumpleaños, vuelve a regalarme lo mismo... eso es lo que quiero que siempre me des todos los años.

Naruto quedó estática unos momentos, antes de separarse del otro con urgencia, sujetándose una coleta rubia con cada mano.

– ¡Bastardo! –chilló ella, comenzando a sonrojarse– ¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan _cool_ incluso para estas cosas?! Ya verás ¡También voy a superarte en esto, Sasuke-teme!

Y el moreno no pudo hacer nada más que soltar un resoplido burlón, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole aquella mirada de autosuficiencia que bien sabía que Uzumaki detestaba completamente.

Sin importar qué otra cosa Naruto hiciera, Sasuke estaría feliz simplemente con que cada año ella estuviese allí, con él. No podía pedir un mejor regalo que ése.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNeM** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Me amargara por siempre el hecho de que si cualquiera de los dos hubiese sido mujer, no existe duda alguna de que el SasuNaru habría sido canon. Vivo por el día en que pueda ver un buen shonen con un protagonista abiertamente gay y nadie haga dramas por eso.

.:¤°—"Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor, pero siempre hay un poco de razón en la locura _..._ " —°¤:.


End file.
